1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a postprocessing device and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
A postprocessing device, in cooperation with an image forming device, to recording sheets on which an image is formed by the image forming device, performs a postprocess to sort, fold, or staple the recording sheets.